Ross Folk
Ross Folk is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is found in Run Like the Wind in Wonderland Plaza during the scoop Lovers. He is the injured boyfriend of Tonya Waters, and is very protective of her, even risking his life to ensure her safety. Lovers Ross and Tonya are found hiding in a shoe store in Wonderland Plaza. When Frank finds them, Tonya asks for him to help Ross, who has been shot trying to protect her. Ross reveals that he is so badly wounded that he cannot feel anything below the waist, and demands Frank to get Tonya out of there. He asks for a handgun to take revenge. If Frank obliges his wishes, Ross will then shoot himself in the head. Tonya, enraged and in grief, will blame Frank for her boyfriend's death and refuse to go with him. She will then remain by the side of her boyfriend's corpse. If Frank talks to Tonya instead, she can be convinced to help him get Ross to the Security Room. Ross's injuries make it impossible for him to walk far, and Frank has to carry him. Tonya will only follow Ross, even if Frank attempts to guide her with a waypoint. Chop Till You Drop Ross, instead of asking for a handgun, asks for handgun ammo. When he is being escorted to the Security Room, he is also much faster on foot, and he does not need to be carried. He rewards Frank with the Red 9, a very powerful handgun. Infinity Mode He is found in TuneMakers in Paradise Plaza from 3:07:00 - 3:19:00, and is armed with a hunting knife. When killed, he drops orange juice, push broom, 2x4, skateboard and stuffed bear. Trivia *When Frank mentions that he's a photojournalist, Ross asks him not to take a picture of him. Ironically, Ross' picture is used for Census Taker, which requires 50 survivors to have their pictures taken. *If Frank gives Ross the handgun, he can take a photo of Ross shooting himself for 10,000 PP. *Sometimes, Ross won't be able to get up the platform making it impossible to save him or Tonya because she will only follow Ross. *While the source of Ross' gunshot wound is never revealed, it is most likely from Jo Slade, a corrupt police officer who has captured several young women. Tonya stated that he was injured when he was protecting her from someone, which could have been Jo trying to kidnap Tonya. *Ross is similar to Christine Emerie, a survivor in Dead Rising 3, as they will commit suicide if you do what they ask of you, but can be rescued beforehand if you choose not to let them. *If you give Ross the gun after telling Tonya you can carry him back to the security room while she asks, "Really?" His suicide animation will start, and he will raise the gun to this head, but he will not fire, and go back into his normal position. Then the conversation will continue as normal, and they'll join. Assuming you don't give Ross any food, he now has a handgun for your whole trip to the security room. Gallery Dead rising ross.png|Ross's Notebook photo. Ross Notebook.png|Ross's Notebook entry. File:Lovey dovey.jpg-.jpg|Frank encounters Ross and Tonya. Ross Joins.png|Ross Joins! File:Dead_rising_lovers_ross_suicide.png|Ross' suicide. File:12.jpg|Safe in the Security Room. Ross Wound.png|Photographing Ross's wound for Horror points. Beta Ross & Tonya.jpg|Ross and Tonya in the beta version of Dead Rising. Npc12.jpg Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Determinant